A Second Normal Day
by Vampireplatypus
Summary: The Sequel to "A Normal Day". It's a trip to the movies! Filled with candy canes, gummy worms, and a surprise visit from...ANOTHER FMA CHARACTER! Read to find out who! Rated T for...uhh...Yaoi reference? I DON'T WRITE ANYTHING LOWER THAN T PEOPLE!


"I can't believe you, it's just a bug." I sighed. I lowered the bat I was holding and let the spider out the window. Demyx remained huddled in a corner, shaking like he'd seen a ghost.

"It attacked me! You should've seen the thing, I could've sworn it was twice that size!" he stammered.

I shook my head and dropped the bat, heading downstairs.

"Whatever. Are you ready to go? The movie starts in half an hour, and I want to get there early." I said.

Demyx gave a nervous laugh. I turned around.

"What?"

He stooped down and picked up the bat, tossing it to the opposite side of the room.

"Lemme get that away from you first...uhh, I sort of misplaced my ticket..."

I lunged at him, frustration edging my voice.

"YOU WHAT!?!?!?? Demyx, we bought those tickets a week in advance! They're sold out! You'd better find that ticket, or we're leaving you here."

I promptly turned and stormed downstairs.

Upon reaching the kitchen, I found Lex and Axel in a debate about something.

"No, the red ones are better!" she screamed.

"You're wrong, it's the green ones!" he shot back.

I walked over to the table to see what the fuss was about. In the middle was an open package of gummy worms. The reds on one side, the greens on another.

"Guys...they're both good." I said.

Lex glared at me, while Axel stood up from his chair and gripped my shirt collar, lifting me until our eyes were level.

"Don't ever say that, Jami. EVER. It's obvious the green ones are better. The red ones taste like...like...pencil lead!"

He dropped me to the ground, where I landed with a thud. Lex was laughing her head off.

"Ow...wait, pencil lead!? Have you been eating pencils? Your breath smells like candy canes..."

Axel quickly turned away, running into the other room and muttering something about tissue boxes and hand sanitizer. I stood up and sat next to Lex, picking up a green gummy worm.

"What's his problem?"

She grabbed the worm out of my hand and replaced it with a red one.

"I dunno. Oh, someone else is joining us for the movie."

I chewed the candy worm in thought.

"Who?"

She was about to answer when a knock sounded at the door.

"Oh, there he is."

I followed her to the door, when she opened it, I could hardly believe my eyes.

There stood Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist.

I went into Fangirl-mode, squealing and screaming my head off. I attacked Roy in a glomp only a true Fangirl could pull off. He gasped in surprise.

"OH MY GOD IT'S ROY!!!! HI!!!!"  
I was bouncing up and down with joy, my millionth pointless greeting hitting deaf ears by now. Roy sighed and turned to Lex.

"Is she always like this?"

Lex nodded.

"Yep."

"How do you stand it?"

He turned to me.

"So, kid...let me ask you something...you like candy canes?"

I was thrown off-guard for a moment.

"...candy...canes?"

He nodded.

"Yeah..."

I shrugged.

"Sure, they're alright."

He smiled, producing a candy cane out of nowhere. Suddenly, a crash was heard from the other side of the house. Then running footsteps, then Axel came bursting into the room.

"I SMELL CANDY CANES!"

Roy waved the minty candy back in forth in front of Axel's eager face. His eyes followed. Roy threw the candy cane across the room, and Axel dove after it like an animal. I laughed. Roy smirked, the famous expression sending me and Lex into fits of giggles and squeals. Roy looked at us, obviously confused. He shook it off and turned to Lex again.

"So what time does this movie start?"

She grinned.

"Actually, we should get going...who's driving?"

Roy grinned.

"I will...I brought my car, it should fit all of us...let's see, there's me, you two girls, Axel, and Demyx. Right? So that's 5 people...yeah, you'll fit."

We called Demyx downstairs from where he was searching the upstairs for his ticket. He came down wearing his normal black outfit and a grin.

"Found my ticket! It was stuck between my sitar strings."

I ignored the fact that he'd stuck his ticket in such a ridiculous place, and we headed out to Roy's car. It was a flame red Mustang convertible, with 5 seats total. Perfect. I raced toward the car, jumping over the door into the passenger seat.

"Shotgun!"

We drove in silence for awhile. I'd been thinking. Suddenly a huge smile lit up my face and I turned to Roy. He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other fiddling with the radio. I tried hard not to laugh while talking.

"Hey...Roy...is there any particular reason your car's a...a...MUSTANG!?"

I broke into fits of laughter, while he growled and slapped the back of my head in a way most befitting of Furey.

"I DIDN'T PICK THE CAR, IT WAS A GIFT FROM MY HUSBAND!"

I stopped laughing.

"...husband?"

He turned beet red. Lex and I broke into Fangirl squeals simultaneously.

"WHO IS IT!? OMG YAOI!"

I stopped squealing long enough to scream.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S ED ISN'T IT!?"

He turned in his seat, frustration lining his features.

"How did you know!?"

I laughed.

"Lucky guess...oh, we're here!"

We got out of the car and headed inside. We bought snacks and drinks, then went into the theater.

Axel groaned.

"Dammit, they never cook the popcorn enough!"

Roy nodded.

"I know!"

Before Axel could move, Roy's gloves were on, and he snapped. A spark lit up the theater, and the popcorn was a smoking mass of ash and corn.

Axel turned in astonishment to Roy.

"Perfect! You're amazing, and you supply me with candy canes, too! Uhh, I mean..."

I laughed.

"You're, like, addicted to candy canes!"

It was Roy's turn to laugh.

"I might have contributed to that. I'm crazy for them too."

We laughed, then finished the movie in silence.

On the car ride home, Axel couldn't stop smiling. I turned around and asked him why he was so happy.

"Roy's got a surprise waiting for him when we get back."

The Flame Alchemist looked intrigued.

"Surprise, huh? What kind of...oh my god..."

We pulled up to the house.

And there stood Edward Elric, in a Santa hat and brandishing a gigantic candy cane.

"Hey Roy, hope this is big enough for ya! I know mine's kinda small, but..."

Roy was out of the car in an instant, embracing his young lover.

"Nonsense, Edward...you're the perfect size...but this...this is..."

Axel was walking toward the candy cane, as if in a trance.

"Must...have...minty...goodness..."

I sighed and shook my head at the fight over the candy cane.

"C'mon guys, let's go get sundaes. I'll pay for gummy worms on top."

"RED ONES, RIGHT!?" screamed Lex.

Not far off, in a tree, Envy bit the head off a red gummy worm.

"They do taste like pencil lead..."

A/N: There be the sequel! Read and review, and ideas for another sequel are welcome! Thanks for reading guys! (And girls!)


End file.
